


You’re Not Putting That Up In Our House

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Buttons wears makeup, M/M, Modern AU, Romeo does photography, and is a fashion designer, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: JoJo prints off a “bad” picture of his boyfriend so they have to take cute ones to make up for it





	You’re Not Putting That Up In Our House

Day 1:Taking a picture together to print and hang later.-Jottons

 

      “Jorgalino Josephino De La Guarra! Explain yourself!” Buttons yelled as he looked through the photos his boyfriend had gotten printed.

      “What do you mean Benny? You asked me to print off those pics from the beach,” JoJo asked.

      “Don’t act innocent you know what I’m talking about,”

      “But I don’t,”

      “This!” Buttons said holding out a picture, it was a selfie JoJo had taken when Buttons fell asleep of him, his hair everywhere, makeup smudged under his eyes, his mouth open slightly and in his rattiest pyjamas.

      “You look adorable I love that picture!”

      “I look horrible! Nothing about this looks good!”

      “Nonsense, look at your cute face!” JoJo snagged the picture from Buttons hands.

      “Nothing about that is cute! You are not putting that up in our house,” Buttons said

      “Awwww c’mon Benny, pleeeeeeease?” JoJo did his best puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes.

      “No, you can keep it in our room but I am not wasting a frame on that,”

      “Fiiiiiiiiine, but then we need to take a cute picture of the two of us,”

      “Fine, let me go get ready,” Buttons said softly, kissing JoJo on the cheek before disappearing to their bedroom. “And put on some nicer clothes, we’re not taking a picture with you in your pyjamas!”

“Yes your highness,” he called, following his boyfriend into the bedroom so that he could get changed.

      An hour later the two walked hand in hand into their balcony the towering buildings of Manhattan as their background and the sun as their lighting, snow falling softly through the crisp winter air.

      “I wanna do something cute,” JoJo said, “like me hugging you from behind,”

      “That would be cute but we don’t have anyone to take the picture,” Buttons said.

      “We could try using the delay option,”

      “What happened the last time we tried that?”

      “The camera fell over...” JoJo mumbled.

      “Exactly, I’ll ask Ro to come over later and take some aesthetic pictures of us, but for right now let’s just take a selfie,” Buttons kissed JoJos head.

      “Okay!” He said pulling out his phone.

      Buttons turned his head, kissing JoJo on the cheek as he smiled as bright as the sun, snapping a picture. JoJo quickly turned his head and pressed his lips to the ones that were previously on his cheek, taking a second picture.

      “Are these to your liking your majesty?” JoJo asked showing Buttons the pictures for approval.

      “They’re perfect, you have my permission to print them,” he joked pecking him on the lips before walking back inside, pulling his phone out to text Romeo to take some more artistic photos of them.


End file.
